


Blurred Lines

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo is good in this fic, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, POV Clarke, wells is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Harry Potter Bellarke AUThe line between love and hate becomes heavily blurred when Clarke begins to spend more time with her archnemesis, Bellamy Blake.(Clarke centric)





	Blurred Lines

               Clarke sat on the steps leading into the Slytherin common room and sighed deeply. The week was finally over, and she was heavily exhausted. Too exhausted to gain the energy to descend up the stairs. Other's looked at her with concern as they passed her on the steps. 

               "Clarke, what are you doing?" Murphy asked, sitting beside her. Clarke looked at him, her expression slightly confused. They had never been close, only friends by circumstance, considering he was dating her friend, Emori.

               "Really nothing. I'm just too lazy to walk up these steps. I'm also waiting for Wells." She explained, placing her head in her hands. Murphy chucked at her comment and nodded, continuing upstairs.

               Clarke was getting impatient. Wells should be here by now. She knew that he was probably off somewhere snogging with Raven. She huffed before sitting up, wiping the dust from her butt. Clarke grabbed her bag and wand and headed to the common room, where she knew she'd find at least some of her friends. It's not true, what they say. Not all Slytherins are bad, only a few. Clarke had amazing friends, who were yes, a little troublesome, but they all had good hearts, as did she.

               "Finally, where have you been?" Echo called out, making a place on the couch for Clarke to sit. Echo looked extra cheery today, which was rare considering she was always frowning. Her smile was a little alarming, now that Clarke came to think of it.

               "Waiting for Well's downstairs, he never showed. What's got you all cheery?" Clarke teased, poking Echo's side playfully. Echo and she hadn't gotten along at first, but they found that they just needed to spend some time together and truly get to know each other. Turns out, they have quite a lot in common.

               "So, you know that guy, Roan North, the fourth year in Ravenclaw. Anyway, turns out, he just broke up with his girlfriend Ontari." Clarke rolled her eyes at her all-too-cheerful friend. "Which means, he is now available." Echo finished, another smile breaking through.

               "Echo, you can do so much better than him, seriously?" Clarke criticized. Truth was, she hated that whole group of fourth years. 

               "Why do you hate him so much? Is it just because he's friends with Bellamy Blake?” Clarke groaned in response, a headache instantly forming. Yes, it was because he was friends with Bellamy Blake, who, might I add, is Satan himself. Bellamy Blake is Gryffindor who decided that it was his life goal to annoy the living hell out of Clarke. So, in conclusion, Clarke hated his guts. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that he stole her spot as number 1 student at Hogwarts or the fact that he is unfairly gorgeous. He truly was, too, with his golden flakes of freckles, his rich brown eyes, dark curls, and his bronze skin. How was it, that you could look that beautiful, but be such an asshat.

               "Clarke?" Echo said, waving her hand in front of Clarke's face, interrupting her from her thoughts of Bellamy.

               "Sorry, yes. Anyone who can handle even being in the same room as Bellamy is automatically bad in my book." Clarke said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Thinking of him really did dampen her already damp day. Echo rolled her eyes and laughed before getting off of the couch.

               "I'm going to head up to bed. Night, Clarke." Echo yawned, heading up the right staircase leading into the girl's dorms.

               Clarke groaned lightly, rubbing her temple and removed herself from the dusty old couch. It was late, but Clarke never really slept, too engrossed in something or another. Tonight, it was how she was going to bring her marks up. She knew she studied harder than anyone here, yet she still held the number 2 spot. She needed to be number 1, she craved it. Clarke grabbed her bad and descended back down the stairs, headed towards the library. It wasn't allowed to be walking the halls this late, but Clarke had it good with the headmaster, also known as her great-grandmother, Abigail.

               "Lumos," Clarke whispered, pointing her wand forward so that she could better navigate herself through the dark corridors. 

               Clarke jumped at the sight of a large rat scurrying across the floor. She presumed it was Jaspar's, he was always losing his. As she reached the library, she did a quick unlocking spell and squeezed herself through the large doors. She noticed a small light coming from across the library as soon as she walked in. Clarke instantly halted, too afraid she'd be caught if she made noise.

               "I know someone's there." Someone said, his voice deep and dripped with annoyance. Clarke's eyes widened and as she began to run out of there, she realized she knew that voice.

               "Bellamy Blake?" Clarke called out, placing her hands on her hips in obvious displeasure.

               "Clarke Griffin." He called back, sounding slightly surprised. Clarke stood still as she heard him walking towards her. As he came into view, she first noticed how good he looked. His hair wasn't slicked back and he wasn't wearing his baggy, worn out robed. His hair was fluffy and messy, and he wore a simple grey sweater and black sweats. She would've stared longer at his gorgeous freckles in this lighting, but then he gave her a knowing smirk and all she wanted to do was punch his smug face.

               "What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, rolling her eyes dramatically at him.

               "Studying, just like you." He replied, pointing to the books in Clarke's bag. Clarke rolled her eyes again.  _Of course_ , he happened to be studying at the same time as her. Just her luck.

               "Just stay over there and don't bother me, alright?" Bellamy smirked at her obvious annoyance and dragged his fingers through his curls.

               "Whatever you say, Princess." He said back, stalking back to his seat in the far corner of the library. Clarke wanted to scream. How could one person be this infuriating?

                Clarke dropped her bags on the nearest table and opened her books. She checked her clock and noticed it was just past midnight. With a sigh, she began reading and jotting down notes for her classes for the week. The only class she wasn't passing with a perfect A, was her potions class with Professor Jaha. She just couldn't get it. Potions were extremely complicated, yet an airhead like Bellamy Blake could get it and she couldn't? It was the only reason why she wasn't the head of the school and Bellamy was. If she could just surpass him in this one subject, then she'd be number 1.

               After hours of writing down notes and reading over ingredients, Clarke felt her eyelids grow increasingly heavy. The words in front of her were beginning to blur and soon enough, she dropped her head on her textbook and fell asleep.

...

               "What the hell?" Clarke questioned the next morning. She was laying on the couch of the Slytherin common room, a large blanket wrapped around her, and her books placed neatly on the table beside her. She sat up and groaned, rubbing her eyes softly. She didn't remember walking back up here at all. The last thing she remembered was writing down the ingredients to some amateur potion and then nothing. She must've fallen asleep, but how did she get up here. She eventually came to the conclusion that she walked up here and was too tired to walk the rest of the way to her room, so she slept on the couch. Clarke looked at her father's watch around her wrist and widened her eyes. Her class started ten minutes ago!

               "Shit shit shit shit." She chanted, using multiple spells to get herself into new clothes and gather her things quickly. Once she was finished, she apparated into the hall outside of her muggle studies class. This was her favorite classes. She found muggles fascinating. Unfortunately, she also happened to share it with Bellamy. It was the only class they shared together because when he was a first year, the class wasn't offered, so now he was required to take it his final year.

               Clarke walked into the classroom, bowing her head in shame. She had never been late in the three years she's attended this school. Everyone quieted down as she entered the room and sat quickly at her desk in the front. She wished the ground would swallow her whole right about now.

               "Now, what do we have here?" Her professor called out, placing his hand firmly on her desk. She looked up at him and gulped audibly. Professor Kane was a kind man, but he could definitely be scary when he needed to be. 

               "Sorry Professor. I woke up late." Clarke rushed out, blushing profusely as the class snickered, staring directly at her. She looked up and the professor and he wore an amused expression.  _Glad, someone was having fun_ , Clarke thought sourly.

               "It's alright, Ms. Griffin. Just don't make it a habit." He finally said, walking back towards his desk. Clarke let out a breath of relief and slumped back in her desk embarrassed. 

               Clarke jotted down notes as Professor Kane spoke quickly, waving his hands in the air animatedly. He was giving the class a history lesson of the first muggle world war. Clarke never saw the need for war. Why fight violence with more violence? Clarke tuned out the rest of his lesson and begin to draw in her notepad. She had taken up drawing as her latest hobby. She was pretty proud of how far she's come in the medium. Her sketches were quite good. Clarke looked up from her desk for a brief moment and noticed Bellamy smirking at her, an amused glint in his eyes. She rose her eyebrows in questioning at him.

               "You're welcome." He whispered from two seats over.

               "For what?" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

               "For tucking you in last night." He smirked and Clarke's eyes widened, along with the students around her. She quickly flipped Bellamy off and went back to sketching, except this time, much angrier. Bellamy Blake brought her home last. Why? Why would he even think that was okay? Why would he care? Clarke pondered Bellamy's actions for the rest of the class, too distracted by his words to do anything else.

               When the class was finally over, Clarke rushed to pack up her things and get out of there. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be against her.

               "Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, please come see me." Professor Kane called from his desk. Bellamy and Clarke shared a look of confusion before walking over to him.

               "What is it, Professor?" Bellamy asked impatiently. Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy, for what seemed like the millionth time since meeting him.

               "Your other professors have informed me that you two are now the top people in Hogwarts. You guys now have equal marks." Kane explained. Clarke gasped in shock. She was number 1? Even if it was along with Bellamy, she was still number 1. A wide grin spread across her face at the news.

               "Sorry sir, but how is that possible. Just yesterday, I had the top scores in the school and Griffin here was second, certainly not tied with me." Bellamy scoffed as if Clarke being as smart or smarter than him was a foreign concept.

               "Yes, well you are correct. But, you see, you took an exam last Friday which was graded today and since you didn't score above an 80%, you and Clarke are now equal in ranks." Clarke almost laughed in Bellamy's face but figured that'd be inappropriate in front of her professor. She looked over at Bellamy, who looked absolutely gutted, and smirked. He only rolled his eyes in response.

               "There will be a tournament that you are both required to participate in. This will determine who earns that number 1 spot. You will be tested on your defense spells, simple potions, and Hogwarts history." Clarke soaked in all the information, already studying in her head. She was practically giddy at this point. A chance to humiliate Bellamy against the whole school and his teachers? What was better than that?

               "When will this be held?" Clarke asked, still smiling widely. Bellamy looked at her with an annoyed expression and crossed his arms over his broad chest angrily.

               "It will be at the end of this month, On the 27th, in the main hall," Kane answered. "And do not be late. Tardiness will automatically disqualify you." He looked up at Clarke and Bellamy standing there, thoughts swarming their minds. "You two may go now." He dismissed, waving his hand toward the door.

               "Thank you, professor." They both mumbled before scurrying out the classroom.

               "Of course, this would make _you_ happy. With me out of the school, you get to run this place like the princess you pretend to be." Bellamy spit out bitterly as they walked down the hall together. Clarke looked at him with confusion. 

               "What do you mean by that?" Clarke asked, slightly offended at his comment, but more confused by the first part of his statement. Out of the school?

               "Like you don't know." He scoffed, turning to Clarke and widening his eyes slightly at her obvious confusion. "I figured you knew. Everybody does." He mumbled quietly.

               "Bellamy, what are you talking about?" Clarke said, getting impatient.

               "I'm a muggle born, Clarke. I never even got the acceptance letter. I had to fight my way into this school and fight every day in the classroom, so my sister and I can stay in this school. If I don't have the best grades, then I have nothing." Bellamy sighed sadly, running his fingers through his hair nervously. Clarke looked at him, shocked at his words. How did she not know this? Is that why he called her Princess, because she was a pureblood and he wasn't? Suddenly, everything about Bellamy became clearer. She turned towards him and stopped walking. 

               "I didn't know." She whispered quietly. Something flickered in his eyes that she didn't recognize. It was gone before she could analyze what it meant.

               "Whatever, Princess." He mumbled, bumping into her shoulder as he walked away from her. Clarke looked sadly down the hall as he walked away.

               The rest of her classes went by quickly, much to her enjoyment. It was finally lunch, and all Clarke wanted to do was see her friends. She felt like she hadn't seen them at all lately. She's been so busy studying and then sleeping that she hasn't seen much of anyone. Clarke mood instantly lifted at the sight of her best friends sitting at their spot in the courtyard.

               "Hey, guys." She said, sitting cross-legged next to Jaspar. They all looked at her expectantly as she pulled out her apple and took a large bite. "What?" She mumbled.

               "We heard about you and Bellamy?" Raven teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

               "I don't even want to talk about it." She groaned. Raven laughed at her before removing herself from Wells' lap and sitting next to Clarke and Jasper.

               "Look, we all see the tension, so just get it over with and proclaim your undying love for one another. It's getting exhausting." Raven said dramatically, resting her head on Clarke's lap. Clarke scoffed at Raven's comment and took another bite of her apple. 

               "Talking about me, Reyes?" Clarke wanted to scream at the universe. She was truly cursed. She turned her head up to see Bellamy, Roan, Miller, and Zoe Monroe staring at them.

               "What do you guys want?" Clarke asked annoyed. Her sour expression never leaving her face.

               "Can I talk to you for a second." Bellamy looked at her group of friends before continuing. "Alone." He finished, nodding his head toward an empty bench. Clarke's eyebrows raised slightly. Now, why would Bellamy Blake need to talk to her? Clarke looked at her friends questioning glances and sighed.

               "Yeah, sure. Let's go." She replied, getting up and shoving her lunch back in her back. Bellamy smiled lightly and gestured for Clarke to follow him. Clarke looked behind her and saw her friends laughing at something Miller said and smiled. At least some people were getting along.

               "Well, what is it?' Clarke said, crossing her arms as Bellamy sat on the bench. He tapped the empty space next to him for her to sit. Clarke rolled her eyes and sat down.

               "What I said before, um, I don't know why I even told you that. I don't want you seeing me as less of a competition for it." Bellamy said hesitantly, rubbing his hand down his neck nervously. Clarke smirked at his flustered state. He was kind of cute when he was nervous.

               "So, you care about what I think?" Clarke wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Bellamy laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling at the sides. She was taken back by how much she loved his laugh. She had never heard it so genuine before, it was refreshing.

               "Funny, Griffin." He responded, still chuckling a little. It was weird. He wore a genuine smile and his shoulders visibly relaxed. They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Clarke realized that in this moment, something in the atmosphere shifted for the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

***

            For the next few days, Clarke found herself in the library at midnight, side by side with Bellamy Blake. They had become friends, sort of. Clarke didn’t really know what they were. Study buddies maybe? They only ever hung out in the library and when they passed each other, they no longer rolled their eyes at each other, instead, they smiled softly. It was weird. Everything was different now. She couldn’t even remember why she ever hated him.

            “So, what’s going on with you and Blake?” Wells asked one Friday morning. He hung his arm over Clarke’s shoulder and smirked knowingly down at her.

            “First of all, get off of me,” Clarke grumbled, lifted Wells’ arm off of her. “Second, nothing is going on. We’re just studying together, that’s all.” Clarke said shyly, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

            “You do realize that I’ve known you since we were in nappies. I know when you’re lying.” Wells said with a smug expression. Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored him. She wasn’t lying. There was nothing going on between her and Bellamy Blake. Nothing at all.

            “Look, you can pretend all you want, but we all see it.” Wells smirked before waving goodbye and jogging towards Raven and Monty. Clarke sighed, exhausted. Why can’t a girl and a very attractive guy be sort of friends without it being weird?

            It was the end of the week and Clarke was excited to head over to Hogsmeade with her friends. She needed to pick up a couple things. She hadn’t gotten to hang out much with her friends and it was finally the weekend, so she was pumped.

            “Do you know when we’re heading over?” Harper asked, coming up from behind Clarke. Harper was a mutual friend of Bellamy and Clarke’s. She also happened to be dating her friend Monty. She was a Hufflepuff who probably belonged more to Gryffindor than anything.

            “Everyone’s heading over there now, I’ll probably be a little late. I need to take care of a few things first.” Clarke smiled lightly at the girl. Harper nodded her head in response before apparating away. Clarke continued down the hall to Professor Kane’s classroom.

            “Professor Kane?” Clarke called out, knocking on his door, which was ajar. The lights were on ans Clarke could hear the heavy scribblings of someone writing.

            "Come in, Ms. Griffin," Clarke nodded and walked into his classroom. He was hunched over his desk, his brows furrowed in concentration as he wrote something down. Kane lifted his head up and gave Clarke a small smile, raising his eyebrows in question.

            "Um, I wanted to talk to you about the academic tournament." Clarke stumbled out nervously.

            "What about it?" The professor questioned. Clarke took a deep breath before answering. She knew Bellamy wasn't going to be happy about this, but she needed to do it. Afterall, it was for him.

            "I'm withdrawing myself from it. Bellamy Blake deserves that number 1 spot more than I do. He studies just as hard, if not more, and he needs it. I don't need to be the top student." She rushed out, twirling a strand of her hair anxiously. Professor Kane studied her face before sighing softly.

            "Very well. I will talk to the headmaster tonight and withdraw you from the competition." Kane gave Clarke a thoughtful look before continuing. "May I ask why?"

            "Like I said, Bellamy Blake deserves that spot. Goodbye, Professor." Clarke nodded and walked back out his classroom. The halls were empty now, everyone already starting their weekend plans. Clarke felt exhausted like she did post Fridays. Before she could change her mind, Clarke apparated to Hogsmeade. 

            Hogsmeade was a madhouse when Clarke arrived. There were witches and wizards everywhere, loitering with their friends and laughing loudly. It was definitely not Clarke's scene. She much rather be in a library at midnight. Clarke instantly shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Bellamy. 

            "Speak of the devil," Clarke mumbled under her breath as she spotted Bellamy with her friends. Why were they all hanging out? Clarke walked over there hurriedly, a confused expression on her face.

            "Well, hello there, Princess." Bellamy greeted, smiling slightly. He looked better than usual today. The rare London sun was shining directly on his face, making his freckles appear as golden spots, dotting his face. His tan skin looked darker in this light and his tight sweater showed off his biceps quite nicely.

            "What are you doing here, Bellamy?" Clarke asked, sounding only slightly annoyed. She was secretly happy to see him. He didn't need to know that though.

            "I was actually hoping that we could hang out," Bellamy said shyly, rubbing his neck. Clarke noticed that this was a nervous tick of his. It was painfully adorable.

            "Oh uh, yeah sure. Of course, I mean I don't have anything else to do. Well, wait. My friends were waiting for me." Clarke rushed out nervously, looking towards her friends for help. Why was she such a clutz when she spoke? Raven gave her an amused expression, as did Jasper and Monty. Wells just looked at her with pity.

            "It's all good, Clarke. We're probably going to this party that Roan is throwing anyway." Raven explained. "And we know you hate parties. So, go hang out with Blake" She teased, winking at Clarke slyly. 

            "Then, it's settled. See you guys later." Bellamy rushed out, grabbing Clarke's arm and dragging her away. Clarke felt a surge of electricity where his hand was placed. Why had things changed so drastically between the two? Clarke couldn't figure for the life of her why she was having these sudden feelings for a guy she's hated for three years.

            "Where are we going, Bellamy?" Clarke asked once they reached the last shop in Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining but there were small specks of snow falling from the sky. A couple landed on Bellamy's nose and he, adorably, wiped them off with his sleeve.

            "There's this place that my sister and I used to go to with our mom before she died." He spoke softly. Clarke's heart tugged at the thought of Bellamy losing his mother, she knew all too well how that felt. "Anyway, we would go here whenever things at home got bad. My dad would often come home drunk and throw things. He was always angry. So, we'd come out here until morning and lay under this tree looking up at the stars." Clarke smiled fondly at him as he continued. "I used to wonder what it was like to be up there." He pointed to the sky, which was just now darkening. "When I was little, I wanted to be an astronaut and colonize a planet. It was silly, but I figured, there's no place for me here, so why not go up there." Bellamy finished, as they sat on the soft grass until a tall weeping willow.

            "When my dad was alive, we had a place too. It wasn't some gorgeous tree or starry night, but it was ours, you know? There was this old abandoned bunker by our house. It had old pictures of these families and a bunch of expired canned food and empty water bottles." Clarke sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek before continuing. "We'd sit down there for hours and he taught me to draw. He showed me his blueprint sketches and told me that one day I would be a great artist. My mom wanted me to be a doctor. She got jealous of me spending more time with my father than her. She was always a spiteful woman, always complaining that nothing was ever good enough. My father died because of her." Clarke looked down at her hand as Bellamy squeezed it and smiled softly.

            "How did it happen?" Bellamy asked, his voice quiet and gentle as he rubbed soothing circles in her palm. 

            "I know it my heart that it wasn't really her fault. She was bipolar, so she'd do these insane things. I made her angry one day by sneaking out of the house to see my boyfriend at the time, total douche by the way." Bellamy chuckled lightly. "While I was gone, my mom caught fire to the bunker. All my sketches and the family pictures were gone. I didn't even know what happened until I came home and my mom was sobbing on the couch, four policemen questioning her." Clarke choked on her words a little, trying to find her breath. "My father ran into the burning bunker, maybe he was trying to save my art, maybe he thought I was in there. I don't know. I never will. And part of me can't blame my mother because a part of me know that it is my fault he's dead." Clarke choked, tears flowing freely down her face. If Bellamy was uncomfortable, he didn't show it.

            "Hey, look at me, Clarke." Bellamy lifted her chin with his thumb and stared into her eyes intensely. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn’t have known what your mother was going to do. That’s not on you. You aren’t responsible for your mother’s actions." Bellamy said softly. Clarke looked into his eyes and realized that maybe he was also talking about himself. She didn't know when or how it happened, but Clarke was slowly falling in love with the freckled man beside her. Before she could change her mind, Clarke leaped towards Bellamy and pressed her lips to his softly. Bellamy froze at first but soon leaned back into the kiss, moving in sync with Clarke.

            "What was that for?" Bellamy pulled back slowly, his voice hoarse. Clarke smiled at his slightly swollen lips and flushed face. Clarke blushed profusely and brought her cold hands up to her cheeks.

            “Just for listening. For not being who I thought you were.” Clarke said with a smile. Bellamy smiled back and lightly pecked her lips.

            “You know, I heard you pulled out of the tournament.” Clarke froze, looking into his eyes for any sign of anger. He just looked thoughtful.

            “Are you mad?” Clarke asked cautiously, placing her hand on his in the grass.

            “No. Well, I was at first. I figured you saw me at some weak person who wasn’t even worth competing against. I later realized that my pride was clouding what was really going on” Bellamy sighed, curling his fingers with hers and smiling.

            “And what’s that?” Clarke gulped anxiously.

            “I realized that you just cared. It wasn’t about how smart I was, cause let’s face it, I would’ve won.” He teased. Clarke shoved his chest lightly and giggles. “In all seriousness, I appreciate it,” Bellamy said a little hesitantly, not meeting her eyes. She guessed it was his first time saying thank you to someone.

            “You’re welcome, Bellamy. You deserve to be here, probably more than a lot of the students attending. I know I didn’t like you at first, that’s no secret.” Bellamy cleared his throat and laughed lightly. “But, every stupid thing you did was to make sure you and your sister had an education. A lot of people didn’t see that, but I did. It might have taken me a while, but I saw who you were are.” Clarke finished, blushing slightly at her confession.

            “I think I might like you a lot, Princess.” Bellamy confessed, caressing Clarke’s cheek fondly. Clarke smiled and leaned into him, touching his soft lips. He quickly returned the kiss, smiling into it.

            And as Clarke sat under that tree, kissing Bellamy Blake and staring out at the stars, she realized something. The line between love and hate had blurred when it came to him. When it came to Bellamy.

 


End file.
